


Billy Hargrove's Internal Monologue

by sExYcOrN



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, I'm actually kinda proud of this, Internal Monologue, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sExYcOrN/pseuds/sExYcOrN
Summary: To all the Billy supporters out there.





	Billy Hargrove's Internal Monologue

I feel the sharp needle dig through my skin, making the poison swim through my blood.

I stagger and fall to the ground, losing feeling in my legs. The world is spinning around me as I stare at the ceiling.

Do I deserve this? Maybe I do. Maybe I deserve eternal pain after everything I've done.

Max hovers over me. "From now on, you leave me and my friends alone. Understand?" she barks.

Should I listen? Is Max right? Am I just a racist bastard who needs to be put in my place?

I manage to croak out, "Screw you." Maybe I shouldn't say that. But I do. Maybe I'm unfixable. Maybe nothing can change me.

She slams the bat down defiantly. I can hear and feel her pain. Her anger. Her power. "SAY YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" she screams with all her might. "SAY IT. SAY IT!" Her words are like knives piercing through my body.

Should I say it? Maybe I should. Or maybe I'm just too high to think.

"I understand," I mumble.

"What?" she hissed.

I feel different. Maybe it's from whatever shit was injected into me. Or maybe I want to become different. Maybe I want to be a good person. A person that can make their dad proud. A person that does good in life.

"I understand," I manage to utter.

But do I really understand? Do I understand that I'm an awful person? That I need to turn my life around? That I have to be better?

Nah, fuck it. I'm awesome.

My eyes close, and the last thing I picture is Mrs. Wheeler's big tits. What a MILF.

Drowsiness takes over me, and I'm asleep.


End file.
